The Depths of Despair
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Xellos is called on by someone unexpected to do the unthinkable.


The Depths of Despair

"Xellos..."

From halfway across the world, Xellos perked up when he heard his name called. For membes of the Monster race, this was a species survival skill. It was very hard - almost impossible - for Monsters to breed. However, members of other races could be turned into Monsters. This was as close as most Monsters could come to breeding. If a human - or other form of sentient creature - sought to escape the life they were a part of, a sufficiently powerful Monster could kill and reanimate them using a bit of their own power. In this way, the Monster and the one changed became very much like parent and child.

This was why he had been certain that ValGaav would never join the Monster race as a whole, not after the Monster Race had enginered the downfall of Gaav.

Having heard someone call his name in the depths of despair, he warped to the source, beleiving he would have the opportunity to create a new member of the Monster race, a child as it were who was his own. But when he saw who had called him, he was very taken aback.

"...Filia?"

The Priestess of the Fire Dragon King looked up, tears of anguish streaming down her face. "Xellos!" she called out, ran to him...and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

He had no idea what had brought this on, but he tried to offer her comfort. "Filia...what has happened to you?"

"Xellos...please...make me a Monster like Gaav did Valgaav."

Xellos was shocked. "Filia, what in the world would make you ask me this?"

"Please! I can not bear to live with the burden of sin!" She continued to cry.

Waving his staff, Xellos conjured some tea and managed to get her to drink some. He slipped a bit of brandy in as well - not too much - to help relax her. "Now, Filia, tell me what you are talking about."

She took a few deep, calming breaths. "You know that the Ancient Dragons did not participate in the War of Monster's Fall?"

Xellos nodded. He was there, after all. Had the Ancient Dragons participated en masse, the Monster Race would have been wiped out.

Filia continued. "I found a journal of one of the Elders from the days of the war...and the days after. The Golden Dragons attempted to recruit the Ancient Dragons to the war effort...and the Ancient Dragons refused, saying they did not serve the Dragon Kings, but a higher purpose. They were peaceful, and offered healing aid to anyone - human, beast, dragon, or monster - who fell during the war. After...after the war ended...the Golden Dragons found out about this, and declared the Ancient Dragons traitors to the cause of the dragons. As...as so many were still wracked with pain over the fall of the Water Dragon King, the dragons rose up against the Ancient Dragons, demanding their destruction...and when the Golden Dragons came, the Ancient Dragons did not fight back! Because they refused to raise their claws against their brothers!" FIlia burst into tears again. "I once reviled the Monster Race...but it is the Dragons who have been truely monstrous! To do such a terrible thing, and then pervert history to make it seem right!" She cried like a broken hearted child. "I can not bear to be such a...creature anymore! Please, Xellos."

Xellos stared down at the girl before him. "Why me, Filia? Of all the Monsters who can do this, why call on me?"

"Because I know you...and while I may not understand the rules by which you guide your behavior, I know you abide by them. In your own way...you are far more honorable than most men or Dragons."

Xellos looked at her...and sighed. "I am sorry, Filia...but I cannot grant your request."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "But...why?"

He seized her by the shoulders. "Because I could not bear it if you died, you stupid girl! The way Gaav created Valgaav...he wasn't Gaav anymore! When you die to become a Monster, part of you dies and is replaced with a part of the Monster who turns you! You aren't you anymore, and I could not bear to see that happen to you!"

Filia stared at him, shocked. If she didn't know better, she would think..."Xellos?"

He sighed and released her. "I...I've said to much. I have my reasons for keeping secrets." Reaching into his robes, he pulled something out that was on a chain around his neck. "My true Master prefers her motives and goals remain...secret."

Filia saw the emblem he held...and gasped. "That's...the symbol of the Lord of Nightmares!"

Xellos nodded. "She has a plan for this world...I am her agent, seeing to it that things happen as they need to, while allowing free will to flourish. It...is why I killed that clan of dragons in the War...so that the War would end in a stalemate. And now...why I work to prevent another War. Because without the Ancient Dragons, there is noone with the power to put the world back together afterwards."

Filia nodded. "I see..." She looked very sad, as though her last hope had died.

Staring at her, Xellos made a desperate decision. "There is...another way you might become a Monster. It has...never been done before, but it will allow you to remain yourself in the process."

Filia stared at him. "How?"

Xellos scratched at his nose, a slight blush on his face. "Changing through death, something is lost. For something to be gained instead...it must be through life."

Filia looked at him...and flushed. "Are you sure it can work?"

"I am willing to try...if you are."

"...what must I do?"

"First...you must revoke your oath to the Fire Dragon King..." He held out the sigil. "And you must swear a new one to your new Master."

Nodding, Filia placed her hand on the sigil. "I, Filia, Golden Dragon Priestess, do hereby revoke my oath of service to the Fire Dragon King. If I may be worthy, I offer myself - body, heart, soul, and will - to the service of the Mother of all THings, the Lord of Nightmares."

The sigil glowed, and power flashed through Filia's body, filling her with warmth. She looked up at Xellos. "And what now?"

Xellos looked at her, his open eyes filled with warmth. "Now...you come with me..."

Three weeks later...

"Is this truely neccessarry?" Filia asked.

"It is our Master's will. The fate of this one is in her hands now."

Xellos stared for a time, then turned his back. "We have much work to do now."

"Yes," Filia said, walking besdie him. "We walk the path of fate and destruction...to make it safe for others."

Xellos nodded. "At least we need not walk it alone any longer."

Behind them, shrouded in crystal that pulsed with the power of the Lord of Nightmares, a large egg slept, awaiting the day it would hatch. 


End file.
